Better Than Just Watching
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Shiro likes watching and directing his lovers, but sometimes he wants to join and his lovers are more than willing to comply. Shiro/Lance/Keith


**Better Than Just Watching**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

 **Shiro likes watching and directing his lovers, but sometimes he wants to join and his lovers are more than willing to comply.**

 **Pairing: Shiro/Lance/Keith**

 **Warning: light bondage, butt plug, blowjob, riding, rimming, voyeurism, dirty talk concealed as orders, handjob**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **Better Than Just Watching**

"You look good like this Keith." Shiro said smugly as he stroked Keith's hair out of his flushed face. Keith tried to glare at Shiro, but instead he closed his eyes groaning when Lance twisted his tongue around his cock in just the right way.

"Jerk." Keith breathed out when Lance pulled away to lap at the pre-cum that was falling from the slit of Keith's cock.

"Don't make me spank you." Shiro said absently as he checked on the adjusted handcuffs (Lance got them from Pidge and he really didn't want to look too much more into that) to make sure they weren't too tight around Keith's wrists and they were secure to Lance's headboard while another set were around his ankles attached to the footboard, spreading them wide.

"Mmm, he just got harder from that." Lance reported as he licked up and down Keith's shaft and Keith's face flushed at the reaction the thought of Shiro spanking him had on his body.

"I'll keep that in mind, honestly I thought Lance would be the one into that." Shiro sounded amused as he caressed Lance's naked ass, pressing his fingers against the plug that had been swallowed by Lance's hole only minutes before (again from Pidge and Shiro really needed to stop this train of thought). Lance keened as the plug was shifted inside of him pressing against his prostate and dropped his head onto Keith's thigh.

"He's nice, wet and ready for you Lance." Shiro said inspecting the slickness of Keith's cock and Lance rose up from Keith's thigh to look at Shiro with wide, trusting eyes and Shiro relished in the utter trust both his lovers showed him. Shiro gently eased the plug out of Lance's hole, leaving it gaping and slick, ready to be filled again. With Shiro's flesh hand warm on his hip, Lance shuffled forward so he was straddling Keith and with Shiro's guiding hand Lance lowered himself onto Keith's erect cock, both teens groaning out as Lance sank down onto Keith completely.

Shiro leaned back against the wall on the other side of the room giving him the best view of his lovers and he pulled himself out of his pants, stroking himself slowly with his flesh hand watching Keith and Lance intently.

Keith was straining against the cuffs as he tried to thrust up into Lance, but the restraints making it hard to do that. Lance pressed his hands against Keith's chest for better balance as he raised his hips up before dropping them down and thrusting his hips forward. Keith was biting his lower lip to stop from making any loud noises, Lance on the other hand didn't care as he let moan after moan out as he rode Keith harder and faster. His head dropping back between his shoulder blades, face showing his pleasure.

Shiro pursed his lips as he had to wrap his hand around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, he normally watched his lover's go at it, but tonight he wanted Lance and he wanted Keith to watch. Shiro stood up, shucking his pants completely and he ran his fingers down Lance's cheek, turning the teen's face towards him. Lance stared up at him, eyes dark with lust and Shiro traced Lance's bottom lip and Lance's tongue stuck out and licked at his lover's thumb.

"Lance I'm going to fill your ass with my cum tonight." Shiro promised, voice husky and Lance shuddered at the promise and Keith groaned softly from below Lance.

"And Keith is going to fill your mouth with his cum, would you like that?"

"Oh god yes." Lance panted out as his hips started to rock down against Keith faster.

"Then turn around then." Shiro instructed, running his hands through Lance's brown hair. Lance pull himself off of Keith's cock completely making both of them whine in displeasure before Lance moved so he was on all fours, his ass facing Keith's face and Lance's face was above where Keith's, erect and slick cock was waiting.

Shiro straddled Keith's face, so Keith had an extremely good view of Shiro sliding his large cock into Lance's stretched and waiting hole, the teen arched his back letting out noises of pleasure as Shiro's thick cock filled and stretched him out in way's Keith's cock didn't. Keith watched his mouth open as Shiro's cock slid in and out of Lance's hole slowly before he let out a loud groan when Lance's mouth wrapped around his rock hard cock again. Lance timed the bobs of his head with the thrusts Shiro gave into him and with a wicked twist of his tongue, prodding at the slit of Keith's cock.

"Lance!" Keith cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut and body arched up, thrusting his cock further into Lance's mouth who willingly allowed the action and Keith came into Lance's hot mouth, the other teen swallowing down as much as he could. Lance let Keith's limp cock pop out of his mouth before leaning down and gave it kitten licks to clean off the cum that didn't end up in Lance's mouth.

Shiro had waited out Keith's orgasm, balls deep inside of Lance patiently waiting. However the moment Lance finished licking at Keith's cock, Shiro gripped Lance's hips tightly and started to pound in and out of him in earnest. Shiro grinned pleased at the noises he was drawing out of Lance with every thrust and drag of his cock inside of the teen, the head hitting against Lance's prostate repeatedly.

"Shiro, oh god I'm coming!" Lance cried out eyes rolling up into his head.

Shiro moaned as Lance tightly clamped down on his cock as his back arched and a cry ripped out of his throat as his cum covered his stomach and Keith's stomach. Lance's arms gave out and he slumped down against Keith's thighs and spent cock panting heavily, only his ass remained in the air thanks to Shiro's tight grip on his hips.

"Fuck Lance." Shiro ground out, eyes squeezing shut as he lost control of his hips, slamming harder and deeper into Lance getting gasps and soft cries from the teen and Shiro pressed himself deep as he could go inside of Lance as his cock throbbed and Lance's ass was flooded with Shiro's cum, sending a warm sensation throughout him.

Keith had the best seat in the house to this and when Shiro pulled his cock out of Lance's welled fucked hole, some of his cum fell onto Keith's face in fat droplets and Keith's tongue flicked out to taste the drops that fell on his lips. Shiro evened his breathing out and moved away from his lover's to wipe his cock down before falling back onto his seat from before.

"Keith, clean him out." Shiro ordered in a hoarse voice and Lance gave a soft noise of surprise when Keith's tongue slid into his sloppy hole, beginning to lick him clean.

"Keeittthh." Lance drew out Keith's name as Keith rolled his tongue, lapping at Shiro's cum that had left behind in Lance's ass. Lance managed to push himself back up onto his still slightly shaky arms more for Keith's benefit than anything else.

Keith hummed slightly at hearing his lover moan his name like that, he used the tip of his tongue to trace Lance's stretched rim before thrusting his tongue in and out, taking more cum each time. Lance's face was flushed as he resisted the urge to grind his ass back against Keith's skilled mouth.

Shiro watched as Keith ate their lover out with every bit of skill that he had when piloting and fighter, but it was all focused on Lance and Shiro couldn't blame Lance when the teen's cock started to get erect again. Keith pulled away from Lance's now cleaned out hole with a satisfied noise and watched as Shiro stepped in and cradled Lance in his arms before settling him on his lap and Keith watched, licking his lips as Shiro pulled Lance into a heated kiss while his flesh hand wrapped around Lance's erection and started to pump up and down. Lance clutched at Shiro's broad shoulders and started to jerk up into Shiro's hand. It didn't take long for Lance to pulled back from Shiro's mouth as his back bowed as he let out a cry of Shiro's name as he came, his cum splattering his stomach and Shiro's hand.

Shiro placed Lance's head against his shoulder and carried him back over to the bed and gently laid him down next to Keith before wiping both his lover's down. Shiro released Keith's ankles and wrists, pressing soft kisses to the slightly red skin and Keith enjoyed the press of Shiro's lips against his skin before Lance cuddled up to his side and fell into a deep slumber. Shiro slid in slightly behind Keith so he could wrap his arms around both his younger lovers.

"You both were so perfect tonight for me." Shiro crooned as he stroked Keith's hair and laid his palm on Lance's cheek making the teen nuzzle against it in his sleep.

"Thank you for allowing me to tie you down Keith, I know how much it means." Shiro whispered to Keith who blushed at the praise directed only at him.

"Only for you two." Keith said causally making Shiro flash him a genuine smile.

"Of course, now get some rest Keith." Shiro ordered and Keith rolled his eyes but curled around Lance's body, closing his eyes as he felt the comforting and safe present of Shiro watching over him and Lance causing him to drift off into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
